Sonic Forces
by SegaDreamChaser
Summary: Eggman has successfully taken 99% of the world using a strange gem known as the phantom ruby. With Sonic defeated from one of the toughest foes he's fought, a resistance have been made to take back the world that everyone loved... With a couple of brave heroes.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello there! SegaDreamGuy here is back! Now before I continue on, I would like to talk for a bit. Couple months ago after Sonic Forces was released, I decided to make my own Sonic Forces story that follows the original story, but there's supposed to be a lot of twists to it. I've been lazy working on it for the past couple months and when I decided to work on it again, that's when I decided to accidentally mess up my chapters. Due of me messing up my chapters by making duplicates, because I wanted to fix errors and add more to the chapters, I had to delete the story and I lost complete motivation to work on it. BUT, now that I've gained my motivation back, I'm deciding to restart the story._

 _Also, for anybody that's been following this story, I'm completely sorry that I've deleted this story and had you waiting for months fore me to upload a chapter. Now since I'm back, I'm going to make it up to you guys, I'm going to try my best to upload everyday. And one last thing before I start... For the ones that's been asking me when am I going to do a Sonic X Freedom Planet..._

 _Enjoy this Chapter!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

In Classic Sonic's dimension, Classic Sonic had finished a rough battle between the Heavy King and Eggman. After he landed one final hit on Eggman in his super form, a mysterious ruby that have black ripple patterns along its surface dropped out of the robotic hand that's attached to the egg mobile. The mysterious ruby floats in the air, depowering Super Sonic. All seven of the Chaos Emeralds flew away from Little Planet. The powered down Sonic is mysteriously floating near the ruby in circular motion. Robotnik, with effort, threw his robotic armed Egg Mobile to the side. He looked up at Sonic, vexed that he lost to Sonic once again.

"Curse you Sonic! I will... Hm?!"

He noticed that the mysterious ruby has created a mysterious vortex, sucking Sonic in. He soon feels himself being dragged on the ground.

"What?!"

He starts panicking. Outside of Little Planet, Tails and Knuckles are both standing over a cliff in Never Lake, watching everything from afar. A luminous bright light covers the air from the planet. The chains that were attached to Miracle Planet and a mountain have broken off. Tails mouth gaped happily, seeing that Little Planet is free once again. Without acknowledging, a star has flew from the planet.

"Knuckles! Sonic has done it!"

He flips in the air, happily. Knuckles closed his eyes, then the side of his lip perked up. When fireworks exploded in the air from Little Planet, Sonic's face appeared over the lake. The image winked at the two duos, then vanished. Tails soon realized something.

"Hey, where's Sonic?"

Knuckles looked up in the air and rubbed his muzzle. Inside a purple vertex, Sonic is floating down the purple vertex, confused to what's happening. While looking around, he saw the ruby ahead of him. He swims over to the mysterious ruby trying to reach for it, but it lights up and disappeared.

"IT"S BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY HE'S DEAD!"

A familiar voice yelled out. Sonic's brows raised, seeing someone familiar. He tilts his head a little, then he soon gets swallowed up by a luminous light.

* * *

Months later in Modern Sonic's dimension, Dr. Eggman is inside his newest lab working in a dark room in front of a well lit computer screen. There were chambers nearly filling up the entire room that he's in. Next to Eggman is Orbot who's seemingly working on something on a smaller screen. On Eggman's screen, it shows different models of robots that Eggman is trying to come up with, but is struggling to think of a good model. Stressed, he pulled is mustache down, irritated.

"For the past few months, I'm having such a hard time coming up with new robot designs."

He slams his fist on the computer.

"If Sonic would stop destroying all the robots I've come up with, then maybe I wouldn't be struggling trying to come up with a new design."

He rubs his chin, thinking.

"I could make another E-100 series robots like Gamma and Omega, but I'm afraid that one will manage to betray me. The badniks are overused and useless just like the E-series, but maybe I can-"

"Excuse me boss."

Orbot interrupted his thinking. Eggman looked down at him.

"The proximity sensors have picked up an unusual energy signature right outside."

He informed.

"Hm?"

Eggman raised his brows. He started looking through the cameras on his computer and saw something sticking out of the ground near the entrance.

"What is that?"

He asked himself. He walked out the room, passing by Cubot who's sweeping the floor with a broom. Soon, Eggman had stepped outside and saw a familiar ruby sticking out of the ground.

"W-what?"

He reached out for it. As soon as he picked it up, the ruby glowed in his hand. Shocked, Eggman screamed in horror, but then gasped at something he saw that caused him to drop the ruby. Around him is Eggman Land that he's always wanted for many years, even though he once succeeded, but failed miserably. All of a sudden, it vanished to his dismay. His eyes widen in confusion, looking back down at the ruby.

"Wait! H- hold on!"

He picked the ruby back up, only for Eggman Land not to come back.

"Darn..."

He looked down at the glowing gem with concern.

"This gem caused me to have that hallucination."

He grasped it in his hand, thinking. Later inside his base, the mysterious ruby is inside of one of the chambers hooked up to a tube. He was trying to research more about the gem, but the result of it is questionable. Eggman is standing in front of it, trying to figure out what the mysterious gem is.

"The results are all over the place for this. I've never saw something like this before."

"Oh! OH!"

Cubot hops over, raising his hands in the air.

"Can I name it?!I'll call it the Spooky Sapphire!"

"It's not blue, Cubot."

Orbot said.

"Hm... how about the Anarchy Beryl?!"

"Too derivative."

"Precious stone?!"

"Silence!"

Eggman demanded, scaring the two.

"I'm calling it... The Phantom Ruby."

"That was going to be my next suggestion!"

Orbot face palmed, shaking his head. Eggman took the ruby out and examined it a bit more. All of a sudden, the alarm blared through the hallway, alarming everyone in the room.

"Huh?"

Eggman rushed over to the computer and looked through the camera. Outside the dusty area, all of his robot guards are being demolished by the jackal squad. One with a dagger like red blade sliced through one and pointed at Eggman's base.

"Jackal squad! Move in for the kill!"

The long haired jackal demanded.

"Raid the base! All of that Eggman technology is sure to fetch a hefty bounty!"

Eggman growls in anger, grasping the ruby in his hand.

"How DARE they attack me! I should've been building up my army instead of studying this stupid rock!"

The Phantom Ruby glowed in his hand. A bunch of robot armies appeared in the room, puzzling Eggman.

"How did they-?"

He shakes his head.

"No matter... Robot army..."

He smiles.

"ATTACK!"

They all charged outside towards the jackal squad. Eggman flew out of his base inside his egg mobile watching everything. The leader of the jackal squad is slicing through all of his robot forces with little to no effort.

"Take care of the robots! I'll handle the fat man!"

"What?!"

When the jackal got close he jumped in the air raising his sword. Eggman, horrified, used the Phantom Ruby as his defense.

"N- NOOO!"

The jackal slammed his sword on the ruby. Out of nowhere, everything around them changed.

"Huh?"

The jackal looked around and saw a destroyed city with broken buildings, cars, street lights, fire hydrant, and everything that was around him. Eggman was in utter shock to see what he's looking at. He soon realized that the jackal has his sword on the Phantom Ruby. The jackal was caught off guard to see that everything around him has suddenly changed around him. Eggman chuckled a little, then pushed him off his egg mobile. The jackal landed on the ground and saw that his squad have been captured by Eggman's robots. His eyes widen in horror, then heard Eggman's laughter in the background.

"Well, well. After seeing what I saw, I'm actually interested in you."

He said, confusing the jackal.

"What are you talking about?"

The jackal questioned.

"I like you... Seeing that you're the leader of your squad, how about I hire you to lead my forces? Together, we'll take over the world. Something that you desire."

The jackal looked down at the ground in deep thought.

"Zero! Don't be temped by him!"

One of his fellow member said.

"Yeah, we'll be fine without him!"

Another one yelled. The thinking jackal looked back at them, then back at Eggman.

"I don't trust anyone in this world except for the ones that are the closest to me."

Zero stood up and grabbed his sword.

"Not after what happened..."

He stops for a moment, then downcast.

"Think rational about this! What can Eggman help us with?!"

The squad member asked, making Eggman chuckle.

"He has the same goal as I do, sort of. If you work with me, then you'll have everything that you ever wanted. If you don't choose to side with me, then every last of your people will die right in front of your eyes."

Zero's fists violently shakes when he grasped it.

"You leave them out of this, Eggman."

The right side of his face shadowed over as he looked back at his squad.

"They're the only ones I have left in this world... the world I wish that burn into ashes."

Eggman smirked a little at his response.

"Fine then, we'll join your forces."

His member eyes widen in shock.

"Zero, we're supposed to kill this man and take over the base so we'll-"

"Silence Jack!"

He yelled at the green head banded jackal. The jackal obliged and didn't say another word.

"I used to love this world as a kid, but now I see it differently from everyone... besides Eggman.

He puts his hand over his face, having a lot in his mind.

"If you guys like it or not, we're accepting the offer."

Every one of his friends stared at him in utter shock.

* * *

 _See you next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I wanna apologize for not uploading how I am supposed to. I actually have an excuse this time. I've been extremely busy with a few things, but now since everything is over, I can continue the story! And before we start, there will be major twists in this story. Anyway, enjoy chapter 2!_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

An hour later with Doctor Eggman and Zero, they're both back inside the base with the Jackal Squad. Orbot and Cubot are showing the squad around, while Zero and his friend Jack are both with Eggman.

"I am so delighted that you have joined forces with me..."

"Zero."

Zero said, finishing his sentence.

"Zero! Since we have you and your squad, we are sure to be unstoppable. And this..."

Eggman shows them the Phantom Ruby he has in his hand.

"This will be the key to victory... to rule the world!"

Zero, surprisingly, didn't seem too intrigued about it that much. Jack though, he seemed a bit curious about it.

"What is that gemstone?"

He asked. Eggman looked down at the ruby.

"This here is called the Phantom Ruby. I mysteriously found it in front of the door. I don't know where it came from, how it got here, nor do I know much about the ruby. All I know is that it can give you strange illusions to the brain; seemingly it also give false information to the brain. Which is how I knew Zero's true nature about this world."

Zero raised his brows a bit, then looked at it.

"But just to make sure that my hypothesis are correct, I'm going to have a little fun with it."

He smiles a little. Jack looked down at the ground, then back at Zero.

"Eggman, I would like to talk to Zero for a little."

Zero looked at Jack.

"Hm? Oh yeah, sure. I'll be leaving shortly anyway."

He walked away, leaving the two alone in the hallway.

"Jack? What is it?"

Jack sighs a little, looking away.

"I'm a bit concerned for you, Zero."

He looked at him.

"You said you see this world differently... are you?..."

Zero stays silent, not looking at him in the eyes. Zero closes his eyes for a moment, having images going through his head. He's picturing himself as a child with a very horrified face watching a bunch of jackals running away from the opposite to where he's walking to. He had his eyes on two specific jackals that is a male and a female. They were running towards him in a panic. Zero started rushing towards them, screaming. All of a sudden, the male jackal fell on the ground. Zero suddenly snapped back into reality, feeling Jack's hand on his shoulder.

"Zero..."

Zero finally looked at him face to face.

"This world... is nothing but pain and misery... At least not after-"

"Sometimes, it's better to forget the past and move on."

Jack said, interrupting Zero's sentence.

"I know how hard it is to forget it, but-"

"You don't understand HOW hard it is to forget a traumatic moment!"

Zero barked at his close friend.

"You can't forget, forsake, or fail to remember anything traumatizing like that! I'm only doing this for you guys! You're all I have and I'll be damned if anything happens! I... I wanted to be there to save them! But... I couldn't."

Zero downcast as his face shadows over.

"It hurts seeing someone you love die. And you couldn't do anything about it."

Jack caresses his back a little, having to think about somethings himself.

"I know, but we were young and weren't trained to fight yet. You had to teach us most of the stuff that your mother and father taught you.

Zero closes his eyes for a moment, having another flashback from where he left off. He looked down and saw that it is his father that fell down in pain. Zero's eyes widen in horror, witnessing it in front of his eyes. His mother came from behind and scooped him up in a hurry. Zero hugged her around her neck, while she's running as fast as she can. Zero looked back and saw his lifeless father lying there. He then saw an army behind him holding deadly weapons. Back to reality, Zero opened up his eyes.

"Everyone back at the hideout considered you the Ultimate Mercenary because of your brave and courageous acts when leading us. You would say: "No matter how big of a challenge that we're facing, we continue to fight until we can no longer stand. We take no orders from anyone. We make our own decisions and movements, no one else." What happened to that?

Zero grits his teeth a little.

"You're like a brother to me, Zero. I hate to see you like this. Joining sides with Eggman is such a bad idea. And this is coming from your co-leader. We have the power and everything.

Tears are somewhat visible to see rolling down on Zero's face.

"... I... I'm sorry Jack, but there's no turning back. It is what it is..."

With that, Zero walked away from Jack, leaving him in the hallway by himself. Jack sighed a little then walked the opposite direction that Zero went.

* * *

An hour later on Angel Island, Knuckles is lying his back on the Master Emerald resting his eyes and relaxing. He soon opened his eyes and yawned loudly.

"It's been awhile since I've been pulled into Sonic's Adventure. As much as I like the peacefulness on Angel Island, it is getting a bit dull up here. But I do love it more than treasure-"

"KNUCKLES!"

Someone yelled his name out close by. He got up and looked around.

"Who called me?"

He asked, rubbing his finger near his temple.

"Up here!"

He looked up and saw Silver flying towards him at high speed. Knuckles squinted his eyes a little.

"Silver?"

Silver landed in front of him, panicking a little.

"We have a HUGE problem!"

He warned, while Knuckles is rubbing his muzzle.

"When was the last time you were here, Silver?"

He questioned.

"As a matter of fact, didn't you return to your future? How can you still be here?"

"Well I-"

"Oh wait!"

Knuckles chuckled a little, whilst stroking down on his quill."

"I must be dreaming. I guess I have been relaxing for too long."

"Wh- what? N- No!"

Silver folded his fist, sweating.

"I've come back with a dire warning from the future!"

Knuckles raises his brows, shocked.

"What?! That's insane!"

"I know! That's why we have to act-"

"Not that!"

He said.

"That!"

He pointed at something behind Silver. Silver turned around and saw Pachacamac's Village

"What happened to Angel Island?!"

Silver looked around, puzzled.

"This is Pachacamac's Village."

Kncukles grabbed Silver by the shoulder and violently shook him.

"Silver! Explain to me what's going on! Everything seemed perfectly fine until you arrived!"

"I- I don't know! That's why I came here to warn you that strange- **LOOK! WHAT'S THAT BEHIND YOU?!"**

Silver yelled out, pointing. Knuckles turned around and saw Chaos standing on top of the Master Emerald.

"Chaos?!"

Knuckles let go of Silver's shoulder, looking up at the guardian.

"Silver... is this what you came ALL the way here for?"

Knuckles snorted.

"That's Chaos."

Chaos looked down at Knuckles, raising his hand.

"He's the peaceful guardian of Chao. He's harmless."

Knuckles surprisingly got punched in the face by Chaos. Knuckles landed next to Silver.

"Harmless, huh?"

Silver helped him up on the ground. Knuckles growled, looking at Chaos.

"I forgot that his water boil easily. But at least I know how to cool him down. AHHH!"

Knuckles lunged towards him and throws a punch at him. Water splashed all over the place as he landed two hits on him. Chaos throws a punch at him, forcing him to land on the ground with water in his mouth. Knuckles looked back with his gaze hard. Silver got into his fighting stance as his body glowed.

"I got this!"

Chaos floated in the air and dashed towards Knuckles for a finishing blow. Silver quickly got in front of him and used his psychokinesis to stop him.

"Gotcha!"

A puddle on the ground bubbled a little. it grew arms and whipped Silver in the face.

"AUGH!"

Silver flew back, freeing Chaos. Knuckles finally spit water out of his mouth, having a disgusted look on his face.

"Yuck..."

Silver landed next to Knuckles, kneeling on the ground.

"We need to work together on this, Silver."

Silver nodded his head, agreeing.

The puddle flew over to Chaos, splashing everywhere as. His arm grew back.

"I need a clear shot at him. I need you to distract him, so I can give him a taste of his own medicine."

Silver smirked, watching Chaos extend both of his arms to grab them.

"NOW!"

Knuckles yelled out. Silver used his psychokinesis to stop him. Chaos eyes widen, seeing Knuckles lunging towards him.

"Goodbye Chaos!"

As soon Knuckles threw a punch, Chaos suddenly disappeared.

"Huh?"

Knuckles looked around puzzled, and saw that the village is gone.

"Chaos and the village is gone. What the hell is going on?"

Knuckles rubbed his head.

"This is what I've been trying to tell you, Knuckles!"

Silver floated over.

"This all tie into the calamity that's about to befall us!"

Knuckles crossed his arms looking at him. Silver slammed his fist into his hand.

"In my future, the records are sparse or make no sense. Whatever is happening here during this time, it's effecting my future. I came back hoping to head off whatever is about to happen and save my future."

Knuckles was a bit surprised and confused as to why Silver came to him instead of going to Sonic or Tails.

"I'm just a bit shocked that you came to me instead of going to Sonic. I'm just the one that gets roped into his adventure. But aside to that, I wouldn't have known anything on the surface until it was too late. My involvement must be crucial to saving the world."

Knuckles pounded his fist into his hand.

"So I'm going to be very involved! Whatever is going on I''ll lead the resistance to it. And I guess it wouldn't be bad to bring S.T.A.R.R in this predicament too."

Silver smiled a little, having a little hope.

"I don't think all of that is necessary, but I'm glad to have your help!"

Knuckles nods, smirking. He started running towards the edge of the island with Silver following.

"Let's go and warn everyone!"

They both flew off the mountain. Having no acknowledge, Eggman is floating above the mountain holding the Phantom Ruby in his hand laughing.

"So my hypothesis were right! The ruby do send false information to the brain. Heheh..."

Eggman looked down at the Master Emerald.

"With power like this, there's no need to bother with the Master Emerald."

The sun in the sky reflected off his sunglasses.

"Oh Sonic, with the power of the Phantom Ruby, you'll never survive!"

* * *

 _See you next chapter!_


End file.
